Koopalings go to High School
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: Join the koopalings as they go through their first year of public high school. They'll make friends, enemies, and even some relationships! Note: This kinda represents my first year of high school that starts September 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_New Kids, New School_

**From what I heard from authors who did this, they had a lot of fun. So I don't want to miss any of the fun and decided to write one too! This will be my fourth story, so I'm ONE story away til I can make my story calendar (I'm using the weekends as catch-up days)! So, if you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

**I need OCs, so if your OC wants to be in this story, please tell me about him/her in a PM or review, and I'll be glad to oblige doing service with you.**

**_Essential details_****:**

**Name & Nicknames (if any):**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Appearance (Aka Clothing and accessories): **

**Crush: ****_Sorry, but Lemmy and Larry are already taken! _**

**Friends:**

**Attitude:**

**Any other important info:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the koopalings, just my OCs. **

"Welcome to the first yearof Darklands High, home of the Fire Snakes!" the intercom said as the royal koopalings entered the two-story building. Kamek and Kammy decided not to homeschool them anymore (the horrors!), and Bowser wanted them to go to school like everyone else.

"Thank you voice coming from the ceiling!" Lemmy yelled, while his siblings face-palmed at his idiocy. After taking a few steps forward, they heard shouting. Already.

"Come on Nikki! Stop moving so dang fast!" Someone shouted.

"But it's fun watching you try to catch meee!" Another voice called out. Peeking out of a corner, the koopalings saw something moving very fast coming their direction.

"Take cover!" Ludwig yelled. They ducked as a girl agilely jumped over all of them in one swift motion. She did backflip and skidded to a stop.

"That was awesome!" She was a human who had long, red, wavy hair with a blue streak on one side and had a coral crown on her head. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt with a heart with wings in the middle, jean shorts and white sneakers. She also had blue eyes and long, black eyelashes.

"Why do you have to run so fast?!" A voiced panted. Another girl ran up to them, leaning down to catch her breath. She had dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with hazel eyes and long eyelashes. She was wearing a pink shirt with a butterfly design in one corner, a jean skort, black leggings and knee-high boots. She also had thin glasses and a ring on her right hand. She looked at the koopalings with interest.

"Hey, are you guys new here? I'm sorry, my friend always does stupid stunts and uses the newbies as hurdles- Nikki! Are you listening?" The red-head was too busy talking to Larry to be paying attention to her friend.

"You said something Alli?" The brunette groaned and muttered never mind.

"Anyways, what are your names?" She asked the koopalings.

"I'm Ludwig, and this is Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, the sexually confused Wendy-"

"I SHOULD SLAP YOU!"

"Shut up! Morton, and Larry," Ludwig introduced. Nikki giggled.

"Nice to meet you Lud, Lemster, Pinky, Palm-Tree, Dee, Mort, and Lar!" Nikki smiled as everyone else sweat-dropped at her new nicknames.

"Onto a more important topic: who has the same homeroom class with me and Nikki?" Alli asked. After taking a quick glance at their schedules, all the koopalings raised their hands. Nikki squealed with excitement at this.

"Yay! See you guys there!" And with that, she took off, jumping over anyone under half her height.

"Well, she's crazy," Roy concluded. Larry smirked.

"Yeah, but she's cute."

The rest of his siblings rolled their eyes, while Alli muttered, "Boys."

"Try living with seven of them," Wendy said as she and Alli walked off to home room, the boys following them.

x•x•x•x~x•x•x•x

"Attention! As you all know, this is the first day of school, so the first couple months will be assigned seats," the homeroom/history teacher, Toadette, announced. "Everyone please go to the back of the room."

Everyone filed into the back of the room. The desks were in rows of two, so it was a bit nerve-wrecking to see who's going to sit by who. It turned out to be like this:

Wendy and Lemmy

Alli and Morton

Ludwig and Iggy

Nikki and Larry

"Oh, Roy you can sit with... Nikki and Larry. There's an extra desk in the back." Nikki smiled while the two boys sweat-dropped. She sat between the boys, not noticing that they kept stealing glances at her.

With Alli and Morton, Alli wanted to strangle Morton.

"So, I think we should be friends. I mean, you'd be my first friend here and the first is the best! You look like friend material, wait do you like wedding cake? You must be thinking why wedding cake? Well, regular cake is pretty good but there's something about wedding cake that makes it better! Do you like wedding cake?"

Alli put on the best fake smile she could muster. "Who doesn't?"

"I know right?! OMG you're the best!" As Morton continued rambling, Alli rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long first couple months_... she thought.

x•x•x•x~x•x•x•x

"Now, I decided to make these permanent seats, so please introduce yourself to your partner(s)," Toadette said as she grabbed some papers and turned on her laptop.

"Hi!" Nikki said with a smile. Larry smiled back while Roy ignored the both of them.

"I'm Larry, but you already know that."

"Nice to meet you! What's your name?" Nikki asked Roy. Roy looked at her straight in the eyes and smirked.

"Babe, you can call me the guy of you dreams," he flirted. Nikki giggled while Larry shot Roy a death glare.

"No seriously, what's your name?" Nikki asked.

"Roy, remember it sweet thing," he winked. Nikki laughed and reached behind her to grab some chocolate chips out of her backpack. While she wasn't looking, the two boy glared at each other. Ludwig and Iggy looked at the brothers, then each other.

"This is going to be one, crazy school year," Iggy said. Ludwig nodded.

"Iggy, I couldn't have said it any better."

x•x•x•x~x•x•x•x

"Since we have fifteen minutes of homeroom left, I want you to join another pair and form a group. Make up a name for your group and draw a picture of all your members," Toadette said.

"Why this?! Why can't we actually LEARN something?" Ludwig groaned.

"Because this is homeroom. You don't actually learn until first class," Iggy remarked. Toadette passed out printer paper and everyone got their pencils out. Ludwig and Iggy joined Larry, Nikki, and Roy while Alli and Morton joined Lemmy and Wendy.

x•x•x•x~x•x•x•x

GROUP DARK WEDDING CAKE

"Oh, an art project! I love to draw! Do you guys like to draw? I'm going to draw all of us on top of a huge, dark colored, wedding cake! Alli should be in a black dress, while us guys will have tuxes on-"

"YOU IMBECILE!" Wendy snapped as she punched Morton. "I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE. I'M. A. FEMALE!"

"Oooh, you shouldn't of said that Morton," Alli laughed.

"Ow... Then Wendy gets a nicer looking tux with a skirt?" Morton suggested. Wendy was about to pounce, but Lemmy and Alli held her back.

"So, let's start sketching!" Alli said sympathetically.

"This is going to be easy! I'm going to draw a pretty girl with a ring on her finger, a bigmouth, a man with a bow and lipstick, and me on my bouncy ball!" Lemmy said as he started drawing on his peice of paper. Wendy glared at him while Alli blushed.

"Aww, thanks Lemmy! But I can't let you get away for calling Wendy a guy," Alli said with sadist tone. "So, I'M drawing Wendy and me, a little midget on a bouncy ball, and a blabber mouth with a star on his face." Lemmy and Morton sweat dropped while Alli and Wendy high-fived.

"I'm drawing that too!" Wendy agreed.

"I wonder what class we have next. I hope it's English because I love words! They help us form sentences and paragraphs and that's how we speak. I love to talk, did you guys know that?" Morton asked.

"No, we totally didn't know you love to talk," Alli said sarcastically.

x•x•x•x~x•x•x•x

GROUP CLASSY SUNGLASSES

Nikki grabbed a bunch sunglasses out of her bag and handed them out to the rest of her team, who looked at her funny. "You never know when you'll need them!" She defended.

"I'm going to make us look hip," Iggy said, putting on the green shades.

"I'm going to make us look fantastic," Nikki said, putting on the purple shades.

"I'm going to make us look awesome," Larry said, putting on the neon blue shades.

"I'm gonna make us look cool," Roy said.

"I'm going to make us look sophisticated," Ludwig said, putting on the dark blue singlasses. Everyone looked at him with disappointed looks on their faces while Roy took Ludwig's glasses away, and hit him on the head with them.

"Boooo!" Nikki, Larry and Iggy yelled in his face. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to make us look... stunning?" Ludwig asked. Everyone nodded in approval, and Roy gave back the sunglasses.

x•x•x•x~x•x•x•x

"Alright, that's the bell! Hand in drawings and head to your first class," Toadette said. Everyone turned in their drawings and checked their schedules.

"Next I have... Drama!" Alli said with a smile on her face.

"I have Band!" Nikki cheered. Alli, Lemmy, Wendy and Roy have Drama while Nikki, Larry, Iggy, Ludwig and Morton have Band.

"See you guys later!" Nikki called out, for she was already half way down the hall. The others said good-bye, then headed down opposite sides of the hall.

**Da-da! Chapter One is complete. Remember, leave OC suggestions and review! Bye-bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_New friends and Math class_

**I don't know how you guys do it, but next day after I post my first chapter, I check my email, and all of a sudden I'm bombarded with reviews and PMs on OCs. I'll be COMPLETELY honest, this is the first time I've seen reviews piled up all at once, so it kinda scared me a bit. This may sound bad, but don't take me wrong: I love ALL your OC suggestions. It makes me feel like I'm interacting with you guys more as a writer and as a person. **

**So, I was originally planning to stick two or three OCs per chapter. I'm still sticking to that plan, so your OC might be seen in later chapters! My first OC options: Violent Jo and Rosey Violet! And no, I didn't choose them because their names have the word/sound like Violet. Welcome to the Fire Snakes ladies! **

**So, after that Author Note, let's get this story started! Oh! I'm still accepting OCs! :)**

**Note: Everyone's OC will appear in the story, it's just that they'll appear in later chapters. Just please, don't flood me with OCs every chapter. I'll add them in on my own time, so patience is key! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own the koopalings or anything from Mario! **

**•Violent Jones belongs to kookylover98**

**•Rosey Violet belongs to Jeanette Violet**

**•Alli Lyne, Nikki Freeland, Kyle Lynch, and Nolan Mitchell belong to me!**

"Man, you guys are so slow!" Nikki cried out as she raced Larry and Iggy to class. She was still way ahead of the two, while Ludwig and Morton were walking a few paces behind them.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO FAR AHEAD?!" Iggy panted while Larry and Nikki looked back at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. Anyways, where is room 808?" Larry asked. Nikki licked her finger and stuck it up in the air. Sensing the wind's direction, she pointed to her left.

"Right over here!" She called out, turning a sharp left.

"How did she know that by just sticking her finger up in the air?" Iggy asked. Larry just shrugged and skidded across the floor, which gave Iggy second place. However, Nikki was still in the lead.

"I love going fast!" She called out, speeding up the stairs (the high school has two floors). Ludwig and Morton started to walk a bit faster, while Larry and Iggy tried to catch Nikki. When the entered the classroom, they saw that there were a bunch of chairs grouped into six.

"Alright everyone, welcome to band class! I want you all immediately to group yourselves with six people, each playing a different instrument. This will be your first quarter seats by the way," Mr. Toadsworth said. The five friends sat together, with an extra seat in between Larry and Morton.

"We have an extra seat," Iggy complained sadly.

"We're probably missing someone," Ludwig assured.

"Now before we play anything, we're going to learn about the history of band instru-" Toadsworth started, when a girl ran in.

"Is this room 808?" she panted, clutching her school stuff and trumpet case (I hope she plays the trumpet!) close to her chest. The girl was short, tan, and black hair with purple highlights. She wore a purple low-cut shirt with a gold 47 in the center and black tank-top underneath, ripped skinny jeans and matching high-tops. She had purple wings and magenta eyes.

"Yes it is. Welcome to band class Ms. Jones," Toadsworth said with a smile. "Please join... um... Ms. Freeland! Does your group have a trumpet player?" Nikki glanced at her friends: Iggy plays the clarinet, Ludwig plays the Trombone, Morton plays the flute, Larry plays the drums, and she does front ensemble.

"Nope! She's free to join us," Nikki announced. The girl ran over and plopped into the empty seat.

"Now, as I was saying..." Toadsworth kept lecturing about the history of brass, woodwinds, percussion, and front ensemble instruments, until he finally got to the assignment.

"This will be your first summative assignment of the quarter. I want you to write an essay on your instrument, for in order to play it, you must know it. You can ask your group members for help if you need it. The assignment is due at the end of class, so don't goof off! Begin!"

"Before we begin, I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Morton Koopa, the best looking out of all of my siblings. Then there's my brothers: Iggy, Larry and Ludwig and our new friend Nikki. What's your name? Let me guess, is it Ic-

"NO MORTON," Ludwig growled, and the girl laughed.

"I'm Violent, nice to meet you guys!" She smiled. "Now, does anyone know anything on the trumpet? Because I know nothing." Violent smiled innocently while everyone face-palmed.

x•x•x•x~x•x•x•x

"Turn a sharp right Lemmy!" Alli called out to the little koopaling, directing them to the drama room. She was a bit too loud, because everyone stared at her.

"Someone's a loud mouth," Roy muttered. Alli glared at Roy.

"Shut you hole Roy!"

"Or **_what_**?"

"Or else!"

"Or else **_what_**?"

Alli growled, flipped her ponytail, then walked away to catch up with Lemmy. "Wendy, deal with this thing you call your brother."

Wendy walked up to Roy and slapped him across the face. "Stop being mean to Alli!" she threatened. Roy rubbed his sore and rolled his eyes.

"Alli! I'm lost!" Lemmy called out. Alli sighed.

"Take a left, then a right!"

Eventually, they made it to room 710 (or the black box). The room was large: there were seats grouped in five and costume racks here and there. There also were double doors, leading to the stage.

"Welcome to drama! If you will, please check the chart to see who your group is," Madame Flurrie said, pointing to the piece of paper hanging up on the wall. The four were in a group with another girl.

"Hi! I'm Lemmy!" Lemmy exclaimed. The girl glanced at him and smiled a little.

"I'm Rosey Violet." She had premium blond hair with thin, blue glasses over her icy blue eyes. She wore a white, long sleeve shirt with a green tie and blue skirt.

"Do you like pie?" Rosey looked at him funny while the rest of his friends face-palmed.

"Lemmy, that's not how you introduce yourself," Wendy muttered. "I'm Wendy, and this is Alli and my brothers Roy and Lemmy," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Rosey," Alli said, shaking Rosey's hand.

"Okay class, today we are going to learn the ways of acting," Flurrie announced. "I would like you to act as each other going clockwise."

So, Rosey had to act like Roy, Roy acted like Alli, Alli acted like Lemmy, Lemmy acted like Wendy, and Wendy acted like Rosey.

"Okay. Ooh, look at me! I look so cool just because I wear these awesome shades! And pink's the manliest color ever!" Rosey said, crossing her arms in a cool way.

"I am so powerful and tough just because I have dark magic! I'm so smart, I could outwit Ludwig and Iggy any day!" Roy said while striking a pose.

"Weeee! I'm so small and agile, that I can balance on this bouncy ball! Do you guys like pie? I like pie!" Alli said, doing an arabesque.

"Look at me, I'm a cross-dressed guy! OMG King Dad, I need to go to the mall and buy the latest outfits! Ugh, Larry stop going through my room!" Lemmy said with his hands on his hips sassily.

"I'm smart and pretty, but a bit mysterious because I didn't introduce myself well to everyone else," Wendy said while pretending to adjust a pair imaginary of glasses.

"Very good. Now, I want you to portray each other going counter clockwise."

Now Rosey had to act like Wendy, Wendy acted like Lemmy, Lemmy acted like Alli, Alli acted like Roy, and Roy acted like Rosey.

"I'm the only girl in my family, so I get **special** attention! I'll punch all my brothers if they call me a guy one more time!" Rosey said, flipping her hair.

"I'M SUPER CRAZY AND DERPY! I'm best friends with Iggy! PIE, PIE, PIE! I love any type of pie!" Wendy squealed, crouching down.

"Don't mess with me! Mess with me, and I'll send you to the dark dimension!" Lemmy said with his arms crossed, holding his own scepter.

"I like to bully my siblings because they're shrimpy and weak! And wearing pink is cool and manly, so that's why Wendy's a MAN!" Alli said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm a mystery because I didn't explain myself well to everyone, but I look pretty and smart," Roy said, striking a pose.

"Good, good. Now, we only have five minutes until the bell rings, so feel free to talk amoungst yourselves," Flurrie said, heading out on the stage.

x•x•x•x~x•x•x•x

After class, the two groups met up in the locker room.

"HII GUYS! We made a new friend! Her name's Violent!" Nikki said, sprinting up to the five friends.

"Hiya!" Violent waved.

"Hey guys! We also made a friend, her name's Rosey!" Alli said, pointing to the blond.

"Hi. Anyways, what do you guys have next?" Rosey asked as Nikki squealed. Alli glanced at Nikki's schedule, then at everyone else's schedule. She chuckled to find out everyone had the same class.

"Oh boy, math class with Mr. M (AKA Mario)," Alli said. "It's Nikki's favorite." After hearing that, Larry, Roy, and Morton groaned. Who likes Math class?!

"YESSSS! MATH CLASS, MATH CLASS, **MATH CLASS**!" Nikki shrieked, jetting out of the locker room.

"Do we have to follow her?" Ludwig asked cautiously.

"I hate to say this, but yeah," Alli said, walking off with Violent. Everyone else followed, getting to know the new girls better. When they got there, the desks were grouped in fours. Nikki was sitting at a desk in the front of the classroom.

"Good afternoon class. Please sit-a wherever you want-a, but don't get-a distracted," Mario said with a smile. The groups were like this:

Group One (left of group three): Ludwig, Roy, Morton, Wendy

Group Two (by the door): Lemmy, Iggy, Larry

Group Three (up front): Alli, Nikki, Rosey , Violent

"It-a looks like we have a group of three, but that's-a fine," Mario said, passing out some papers. "Okie-Dokie! Today's topic is-a Quadrilaterals. I would like-a you to solve questions one through six. You can ask-a your partners for help."

Nikki squealed and started naming the quadrilaterals on the paper while everyone else groaned.

"This is going to be one, LONG, math class," Alli muttered with Violent and Rosey nodding in agreement.

_An hour later..._

"Okie dokie class! Time's up, pass-a your papers up as you-a exit," Mario said as the bell rang. When everyone exited, they sighed withrelief; except for Nikki.

"Aww, it's over!" Nikki pouted.

"Don't worry, we have math tomorrow," Iggy assured.

"YAY!" Nikki squealed, dashing off to the locker room while everyone else groaned. The rest of the day went by quickly and was quite boring.

"How long until school's done?!" Nikki whined. They were spending the last couple minutes in homeroom, waiting for the dismissal bell. Rosey joined group dark wedding cake while Violent joined group classy sunglasses and put on the light purple sunglasses.

"It's only ten more minutes til the dismissal bell," Violent said calmly.

"_TEEEEN MORE MIIIIINUTES_?!" Nikki complained, which gave the other members a headache.

"Nikki, please stop with the complaining!" Ludwig moaned. "You're giving me a headache!"

This caught Nikki's attention. "You have a headache you say? Alli! Can you come here please?"

Once Alli came over, Nikki whispered something to her. Alli grinned evily, and turned her ring into a magic scepter. With a wave from the scepter, Nikki, Larry, and Iggy all had doctor headbands on. Nikki whispered her plan to Iggy and Larry then turned back to Ludwig.

"Do you need a vandage patient Ludvig?" Nikki asked in a fake German accent.

"What the? No!"

"Voctor Iggy! Vandage please!" Nikki cried out. Iggy handed her a band aid and she stuck it on Ludwig's forehead.

"Guys, you don't need to-"

"Do ya think he needs ice docta Freeland?" Larry asked in a Brookyln accent. This highly offended Roy, but Larry's risking it for the improv.

"I don't knov Voctor Larry," Nikki said.

"Maybe he needs professíonal attentíon," Iggy said in a French accent. Nikki nodded and pulled out her phone. Ludwig's eyes widened.

"No I don't!"

x•x•x•x~x•x•x•x

There were five minutes left in class, and the two groups decided to talk together. Then Alli brought up a topic worth listening to.

"Nikki! Remember when Nolan and Kyle played a mean trick on us at our girl's night?"

"Oh yeaaah! Didn't they draw on our faces while we were asleep?" Nikki asked. Alli nodded, then put on an evil grin.

"Yep. They used **permanent** marker. It took a week to get off with your water magic. So, we decided to get them back..."

x•x•x•x**Flashback**x•x•x•x

_At Nolan's house..._

"Dude, that's the fourth time you fell off that cliff!" Nolan said, watching Luigi fall off the same exact cliff.

"It's hard to make it across without a propellor mushroom!" Kyle replied.

While the two boys were too busy focused on their game, Alli and Nikki were hiding behind a wall were the boys couldn't see them.

"Now remember, when Kyle tries to light a fireball, douse it with water. I'll take care of Nolan's light magic. Do you have the glue and glitter?" Alli whispered, pulling out her scepter. Nikki nodded, holding out a glue gun and two bags of glitter. She handed one to Alli and Alli gave her some permanent markers.

"Now wait here. I'm going to cut the power," Alli whispered, phasing through the floor.

"That's the fifth time we have to do that level again!" Nolan sighed, equipping Mario and Luigi with a propellor mushroom.

"Well, maybe if you didn't di-" Before he could finish, the room went dark and the T.V shut off (and it was 11:00 PM, so it was REALLY dark). Meaning Alli cut the power and that she had to move.

"Why's the power out? There's no thunderstorm," Nolan said, checking outside the window. He flicked his hand, trying to turn the lights on, but they went back off. "Why isn't my magic working?!"

Kyle tried lighting a fireball, but Nikki idmeddiately doused it out. "My magic isn't working either!" He glanced to his left, then to his right. "Nolan, where are you?!"

_After half an hour of wandering in the dark_...

"HEY guys! Your power's back on!" Nikki said sympathetically , watching as the lights flicker back on. The two boys whipped around to find the girls leaning against a wall.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nolan asked cautiously. Kyle glanced at the wall, and his jaw literally dropped.

"Nolan! Look at your wall!" Next to the girls was their "masterpiece". There were doodles of Mario characters and written in glitter was "You got pwned!" and "Water and Darkness rules!" with drawings of crowns and random squiggles.

"Oh! And those markers and the glitter were covered in the 'mag-off' stuff." Alli said, glancing at a jar that has the words 'MAG-OFF'.

"You guys! My parents are coming home in TWO weeks from Cuba! They'll kill us if they found _that_ on our wall!" Nolan said, starting to panic while Kyle was fuming under his breath. It was his first week living at Nolan's house (he was homeless) and he can't make a bad impression on Nolan's parents.

"Oh... Better start scrubbing then!" Nikki said as Alli phased them both through the wall, leaving both the boys staring at the wall speechless.

x•x•x•x**End of Flashback**x•x•x•x

By now, Larry, Ludwig, Wendy and Rosey were laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, they got it off and cleaned up just as Nolan's parents got home from Cuba," Alli said as the bell rang.

"FINALLY, SCHOOL'S OVER! CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES ARE CALLING MY NAME GUYS!" Nikki cheered, dashing out the door.

"Okay, class is dismissed. See you guys tomorrow," Toadette said in her high pitched toad-voice. The group of friends headed to the locker room and didn't see Nikki.

"She must of left. The girl's so crazy about chocolate, that they banned her from bringing anything with chocolate to school," Alli said, pulling some notebooks out of her locker. Larry and Roy's eyes widened, remembering the chocolate chips from homeroom this morning.

"She had chocolate chips this morning!" Larry gasped. Alli smirked.

"Guess it can't be helped. Well, my bus is about to leave. Bye guys!" She said, rushing out of the locker room and hurrying up the closest stairwell.

"I better go too. See you guys tomorrow," Violent said, waving goodbye.

"Bye guys!" Rosey said, taking the same path Alli did. The koopalings started heading out of the locker room and up the Freshman stairwell.

"This day was certainly interesting," Ludwig said.

"We can tell Kamek, Kammy, Bowse Jr, and King Dad about it though!" Wendy said, filing her claws. While waiting outside for King Dad, the siblings talked to each other about the day and what was interesting about it.

**Yeah, lame ending sentence, yada yada.**

**Okay, I have this personal issue I need to let out, so I REALLY want you guys are listen to it. It deals with high school drama, and many of you guys are in school right now.**

**As you all you know (if you read my profile), I'm a freshman at my high school and I'm taking Earth Science as a science course this year. I had this class during 7th block. We were talking about the scientific method and how it can't prove everything. Like superstitions. **

**Anyways, here's were I started to feel like a downer. My teacher brought up one superstition where when women get married, they usually cut their hair because they have long hair during their marriage. Well, I'm the only girl in my class that has their hair cut short. **

**Everyone started laughing at me (but my one friend in that class Dennis) and started mocking me about my hair. And then, one girl said this really mean comment to me indirectly: **

**"Maybe she's a man!" **

**Okay, why would you say that?! And she knows me QUITE well: she was in half of my classes last year in 8th grade and some of my classes this year. I know she was joking, but still! It hurt my feelings and it really shook me up. And yes, she was one of those popular chicks.**

**Also, this isn't your typical calling Wendy a man "she's a man". This is real life bullying. **

**I was mute for the rest of the day, unless I was called upon by a teacher. **

**But here's a lesson to all FanFiction authors: Don't bully or say anything mean to others. You may be joking or may think it's funny, but remember! The people you made a joke upon are humans too. They have feelings just like you and could easily hurt your feelings too. This goes for ALL types of bullying: cyber, covert, physical, and verbal. **

**So, to wrap this chapter up, DON'T HURT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS! They are humans too and deserved to be treated as such, not punching bags or invisible spirits where you can pretend that they aren't there and gossip about. **

**Alli out! :D Read, Review, Stay tuned!(That's going to be my new catch phrase!) Chapter 3 will be introducing THREE new OCs next time! Who will they be? Stay tuned to find out! Still accepting OCs! **


End file.
